


Midnight Embrace

by Darksinokaru



Series: Midnight Lover [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, Establishing... something, Explicit Language, Graphic Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the crow's nest, Sexual Confusion, Uke Zoro, Zoro is experienced, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's been acting weird since they're last night together, leaving Zoro to wonder what's up. Until he gets bugged on night watch and the chef both clears and muddles everything up.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Another in the Midnight Lover Series! I very much hope this new installment is enjoyed! It was a little hard to write this one for some reason, just kept feeling awkward, but perhaps that was the situation rubbing off on me.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro wasn't sure what was going on. Things were suddenly very different and he had no idea still, what had apparently broken the cook's heart, and why that had spurred the blonde into fucking him… and why things were the way they were.

“Oi, moron, take this,” Sanji ordered, his eyes fixed on the stall they were at with its assortment of fruits. Zoro took the overly large bag of assorted apples and added it to the huge load he already carried. The cook selected a few more items which he handed off to Zoro as well before leaving the stall. 

The cook appeared relatively calm, which Zoro had not expected after what had happened the week before. He was almost _eerily_ calm, and was doing things different while acting strangely casual about it. Sanji now asked Zoro to do all sorts of tasks, from cleaning after meals to shopping, which was weird. Sanji never said anything particular in these periods, just ordered Zoro around. It was almost as if he were going out of his way to keep Zoro near when previous he couldn't have waited a second longer to get the swordsman away from him. There were often long periods of silence when they were together and also significantly less fighting, which not only Zoro, but their nakama had noticed. Overall, everyone knew something was up with their chef, but no one knew what to say or do about it, and so it went unchallenged.

“Just how much are you going to buy?” Zoro asked in a huff and the cook paused. Sanji looked to Zoro and their eyes locked for an awkward second. Zoro braced, ready for the cook's retort, but really, there was none of the usual fire in his eyes.

“Let's take a break,” Sanji declared flatly and Zoro blinked. “We'll finish after; we're almost done.” Sanji informed and Zoro stared, stunned by such… kindness? They ate a snack at a small bistro that Zoro noticed Sanji had taken him to as if on a pre-planned course, which for some reason just bugged Zoro. It felt like Zoro was missing something but he had no idea what. The break was silent, but Zoro had adjusted somewhat to the cook's new, quiet attitude and napped briefly in his chair. Zoro had been so sure that Sanji would have wanted to avoid him after their time together, but instead they were spending more time together than they ever had. Zoro wished he knew what was going on in that perverted, woman-obsessed head. Zoro woke to the feeling of hands on his shoulders and tensed before he looked up and found the cook bent over him from behind his chair.

“Time to go,” Sanji informed and Zoro nodded as the cook stepped back. Zoro stood and stretched before he grabbed his load and the two set off to finish the shopping; Zoro taking note that Sanji had not complained, not even a single word, about their break, and about paying. Not like Zoro could have paid, since the greedy she-devil refused to give Zoro any real spending money.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zoro was conked out in the crow's nest with a blanket around him when the sound of a body joining him brought him to alertness.

“You shouldn't sleep on night watch, idiot,” the cook berated and Zoro shrugged when Sanji sat down across from him with a curious basket.

“Made a snack,” Sanji informed softly as he opened the basket and pulled out a large pretzel that Zoro realized from its smell, and how it warmed his cold hands, was fresh. Sanji sat next to him in their small space and Zoro went to work on the snack quickly, the warmth of the treat heating his body pleasantly. 

It was silent as Zoro ate, and when done Zoro wrapped his arms around his stomach. As Zoro got comfortable Sanji moved into his face and the swordsman froze in surprise. Zoro blinked, heart jittering as the smell of menthol cigarettes and cologne saturated his sense of smell. Zoro tensed when the cook's warm, soft lips pressed to his own. The contact lingered and Zoro's cheeks pinked in his surprise. Sanji was…. Sanji was kissing him? Zoro had always wanted to kiss the cook's mouth, and had never believed it could happen. Even though they had previously had sex they hadn't kissed, Sanji had never made any move to. Zoro had thought that was one of the signs that it was just a one time fluke, but there Sanji was, kissing him. Sanji pulled from the contact, just enough to speak against Zoro's lips.

“Zoro, if there's any chance that you're the nicest fucking guy in the world… can I do it again?” Sanji asked, breath fanning Zoro's tingling lips. Zoro's heart flipped, was the cook really asking for sex _again_? Zoro had been absolutely sure it was a one time deal. Was he still upset about whatever is was that had happened to him? Zoro swallowed and spoke against Sanji's lips.

“Why?” 

“Because I want to try it again. Is that okay?” Sanji asked, voice unsteady and… fearful? Of rejection perhaps? 

“Yeah,” Zoro breathed. “You can do it if you need it,” Zoro allowed and Sanji breathed a troubled sigh of relief.

“I do need it,” Sanji confirmed as he moved back from Zoro's face and got in front of him. Sanji grabbed Zoro's legs and Zoro moved them where Sanji directed, which was around his waist. 

“I'm not gonna rush this time,” Sanji declared and Zoro nodded, face still pinked as his heart thudded in his chest. “I'm still new to this so tell me if there's anything you want,” Sanji announced, voice slightly awkward. Zoro nodded as the cook's hands slipped to his pants and pulled them loose, Zoro's heart pounding harder as he watched the cook's fingers work. Zoro shifted his position in the midnight air as his already firming cock was pulled up out of his pants. Shivers spidered across Zoro's skin with each brush of Sanji's warm hands over the most sensitive part of his body. Zoro's hips twitched as his cock swelled in the cook's hands while the skilled fingers slid and explored his prick. It was hard to read the cook's face, and it was a little unnerving that he was just staring at Zoro's dick. Sanji wrapped his hands around Zoro's cock and gave a light squeeze that drew a quiet, breathy groan from the swordsman as fluid built up on the exposed red head. 

“Zoro, is there anything you want?” Sanji asked and Zoro thrust his hips with a grunt.

“Just touch me,” Zoro breathed, face flushed. Sanji nodded as he stroked his fist up and down the length of Zoro's flushed cock. A stream of breathy groans issued from Zoro's mouth as he watched the cook through hazy eyes. It was still so hard to believe, but the cook was actually touching him again. It made Zoro feel guilty once more of his previous couplings with the blonde that still knew nothing of them. And Zoro did not want him to ever find out from pure shame, especially since he had done well to replace his need for the blonde with a damn vibrator. The story of which was embarrassing as hell to remember, Zoro had almost walked away from the store a dozen times.

Sanji moved back and leaned over Zoro's lap. Zoro's hips twitched as a shiver ran down Zoro's thighs and into his stomach when he felt hot breath on his wet cock. A bloom of lust opened up in Zoro when Sanji's fist stilled and a tongue pressed against the head of his cock. Zoro moaned, a shudder running through his body as the cook moved his tongue curiously around the wet head, smearing and collecting the fluid with his tongue. Zoro moaned more audibly, heat collecting and coiling in his gut as his hands twitched on the floor of the crow's nest. Sanji shyly wrapped his lips around the head of Zoro's cock and gave a suck. Zoro gasped out a loud moan and Sanji, fueled by a boost in confidence, sucked again with a little more force.

“S-Sanji,” Zoro groaned and Sanji's fist pumped the rest of Zoro's cock while he sucked and tongued head with in his mouth experimentally. Zoro wheezed and moaned, body hot and sweaty in his clothes as his world spun. The heat boiling in Zoro's gut was getting worse, coiling so tight, he was getting so close.

“I-If you don't stop I'll cum,” Zoro warned in a broken moan and Sanji's fist moved faster as his mouth and tongue worked with increased vigor. Zoro tensed in a gasp when Sanji tongued the hole at the top of his dick and Zoro's orgasm exploded through him as cum shot from his twitching cock in Sanji's mouth. Sanji jerked in Zoro's lap, hands flying down to grip Zoro's thighs as he worked to swallow the gush of ejaculate. Zoro's muscles tensed with the torrent of orgasm before it left him heaving for breath.

“Y-you don't need to swallow,” Zoro breathed when his muscles relaxed and he was able to breath again. Sanji pulled up, Zoro's flaccid cock slipping from his lips as he sat up and wiped his mouth.

“Already did it,” Sanji declared, voice a little rough from the activity. Zoro pulled his legs from around the cook and the blonde made a noise of disapproval when Zoro got onto his knees.

“May I?” Zoro asked as Sanji sat back down comfortably. Zoro moved his right hand over Sanji's crotch to signify his intention and looked up at the blonde. After a moment Sanji swallowed and nodded. Zoro reached with both hands, finding the chef half hard in his pants as he worked them open. Zoro was surprised that Sanji was hard at all, but was glad that at least something about him was exciting to the blonde. Sanji's cock came free proudly and Zoro swallowed his lust as he grabbed the half hard cock and massaged it in his thick fingers. Sanji gave a breathy groan as his cock firmed up hard and began to wet at the head from the stimulus. Sanji was a big guy, which Zoro appreciated, and as a result couldn't wait until he had the chef in him. Zoro leaned down and wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head of Sanji's cock, stroking the exposed head with his tongue confidently. Sanji groaned, a hand going into Zoro's hair as the blonde dragged a knee up. Zoro worked the muscles in his neck, straightening himself out as he massaged the base of the chef's cock and swallowed down. Sanji groaned, hips twitching as Zoro's mouth slid down the length of his cock, sucking and massaging the vein that ran along the underside with his tongue as he went down.

“Fuck,” Sanji breathed in a broken moan and Zoro groaned, arousal starting to heat up in his body once again as he sucked his way back up slowly, cheeks hollowed out as he made his trip to the head before licking and sucking up the fluid that continued to seep free. Sanji's hand gripped Zoro's hair tight as Zoro went back down, making sure to worship every inch of Sanji's cock as he swallowed down to the base. Sanji hissed out a moan when Zoro swallowed him completely before the swordsman sucked back up.

“Zoro, I don't want to end like this,” Sanji breathed and Zoro gave the cook's cock one last lick across the head, drawing a shudder from the blonde before Zoro released the wet prick. Zoro leaned back and worked his way out of his pants as Sanji stripped off his top coat, tie, and shirt. Sanji leaned against the side of the crow's nest, dragging the blanket around him as Zoro crawled over toward the blonde. Sanji pulled a small bottle out of his pants pocket and popped the cork out before pouring a thick, wet substance into his palm. Sanji gazed at Zoro, lust clouding his blue eyes as his face flushed while he slicked his cock. Zoro got to his knees and waited, his cock twitching with heating arousal at the sight of the cook rubbing his cock slick. Zoro was almost convinced he was having a graphic wet dream. It just seemed to damn good to be true.

“How do we do this? You want to lay down?” Sanji asked. Zoro pressed the chef against the side of the crow's nest before crawling over his lap and Zoro's heart fluttered in his chest when Sanji's hands touched his sides.

“We'll do it like this,” Zoro breathed and Sanji swallowed a pant as one hand lowered and grabbed his cock to help Zoro get on. Zoro looked down, careful as he lowered himself down. Hopefully getting the cook in wouldn't be a problem, Zoro had made use of his… recreational penis earlier in the evening in the tub, since he had not expected sex anytime in the remote future.

“Will we have the problem we had last time?” Sanji asked and Zoro flushed darker as he placed his hands on the cook's bare shoulders.

“No… don't think so,” Zoro grunted out when the wet head of Sanji's cock slid in between the cheeks of his ass and against his hole. Sanji groaned in a pant and Zoro took a deep breath as he relaxed the muscles of his ass. Zoro lowered further, pressing the cook's cock against him until it broke through the muscles and a loud groan tore from Sanji's throat. Zoro grunted, heart fluttering wildly as his body was forced apart, his hole flowering open around Sanji's slicked cock as it slid into the tight heat of his body. 

Sanji's hands flew up to Zoro's hips as Zoro slid down, stretched hole taking in inch by inch of the cook's well endowed cock. Zoro's back arced sharply when Sanji's hard dick slid against his prostate and gave a loud grunt that broke into a hiss of pleasure as he slid down. Zoro's cock jumped up in demand from the stimulus as he moved down, drawing pleasured moans from the blonde as Sanji's cock was swallowed whole into Zoro's hot body. Zoro's ass settled in Sanji's lap, filled entirely with the cook's dick and feeling it pressing against his insides with a satisfied, breathy groan. Sanji groaned loudly, eyes glazed in pleasure as Zoro shifted his position, both moaning from the shift of Sanji's cock inside him. A tremor ran through Zoro's muscles, the planes of Zoro's face tensing as color filled his skin when Sanji's cock pressed against his prostate.

“Fuck, Zoro,” Sanji groaned as his shaky hands moved from Zoro's hips to grab the blanket and pull it around them both. Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's shoulders and Sanji's hands slid down to grab Zoro's ass when he was satisfied with the drapery for their protection from the midnight air. Sanji gave an experimental roll of his hips and was rewarded with a shock of pleasure that tore moans from both men. Zoro shifted his position on his knees and slid his ass up the cook's cock, drawing a needy groan from the blonde. Sanji cursed under his breath as he adjusted his position and jerked his hips up into Zoro's ass when the swordsman slid back down on his cock. 

Zoro groaned, fingers digging into Sanji's shoulders as he rocked his hips on top of the cook, doing his best to make sure the cook's cock rubbed his prostate with each movement. Sanji gave a breathless groan and rolled his hips up into Zoro, moving his cock inside the tight heat of Zoro's ass as Zoro worked to move against him and further increase the friction between the two. 

“Shit, this feels good,” Sanji breathed as he started to thrust his cock roughly through Zoro's tight hole as Zoro jerked his hips, trying to adjust to the rough, erratic movements of Sanji's hips.

“Oh, fuck. Sanji,” Zoro groaned. Pleasure coiled tight and hot in Zoro's gut as his flushed cock pressed against Sanji's stomach, rubbing against the blonde's pale skin in demand as the blonde did his utmost best to fuck him while Zoro tried to move faster on the chef's dick. The two moved in rough, jerky movements as Zoro rode Sanji's cock and the cook tried to get his cock to push in deeper and faster through the tight, wet hole of Zoro's ass.

“Shit Zoro, you're holding me so tight,” Sanji moaned and Zoro mimicked the cook as his arms wrapped around Sanji's lean neck and he worked to move harder on the cook's cock. 

“Fuck, yes,” Sanji moaned breathlessly as his cock thrust relentlessly inside Zoro, rubbing against Zoro's sweet spot hard and fast. Zoro shuddered, orgasm twisting tight and hot in his gut, his cock leaking heavily against Sanji's stomach and down its length as he drew closer.

“I'm! I'm going to lose it!” Zoro gasped and Sanji growled, using his hands on the globes of Zoro's ass to try and force him to move faster on his cock. 

“Fuck! I'm really close too,” Sanji rasped and lust shot through Zoro, making his blood boil in want. Zoro held onto the blonde with one arm while he slid a hand in between their bodies and grabbed his dick. Sanji gave a hiss of pleasure as Zoro jerked himself off against his stomach while still doing his best to make sure that they both got what they wanted.

Zoro gasped, back arching sharply when Sanji succeeded in slamming himself in deep and hard, rubbing his sweet spot so perfectly Zoro saw stars. Orgasm tore out of the swordsman and he came with a guttural moan in between them. Sanji hissed out a loud moan as he jerked his hips against Zoro and exploded. Orgasm punched into Sanji as he came hard into Zoro's hole with a passionate curse while the swordsman shuddered and clenched his cock with his hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Sanji gasped when the tension of orgasm left his body and he sagged against the side of the crow's nest and Zoro leaned in against him. Sanji's hands left the globes of Zoro's ass and slid up to the narrow of Zoro's waist before wrapping his arms around the swordsman and holding him closer. Zoro grunted, heart still pounding from the exertion and excitement of sex, but mixed with a painful twinge of happiness that Zoro knew better than to trust as the cook sighed and pressed his head against the top of Zoro's right pectoral. It was silent a few long moments as the two recovered their breath and calmed their hearts before Sanji finally spoke.

“Zoro… is there anyway we can do this again?” Sanji asked, face buried in Zoro's chest. Zoro's heart flipped in his chest and his cheeks pinked as he looked down at the blonde hair against his chest. Did… the cook just ask what Zoro thought he did? 

“I mean… can we do this… you know... like lovers?” Sanji asked and Zoro's heart clambered in his chest. Zoro swallowed around the tightness in his throat, trying to ignore the fluttering twinges in his heart.

“You mean, you want a relationship?” Zoro asked, voice shaky. Sanji twitched against Zoro.

“Yeah,” Sanji breathed after a moment and Zoro's heart swelled in his chest. Fuck, the cook was really… getting his hopes up.

“I… don't ask for commitment yet. Don't know… if I'm ready for something like that. I mean… I'm still trying to figure things out, but… I want to explore this some more. Is that okay?” Sanji asked, voice weary. Zoro's heart twinged in his chest, now mixed with trepidation of where this path may lead him, but Zoro wanted to try. If there was any chance, any at all that Zoro could somehow win the cook, then it would be foolish to tell him off. If the cook was suddenly finding an interest at the very least in sex with him, then there was really nothing that the ero-cook had in his arsenal to use to reject Zoro when it came down to the wire. Zoro could wait it out, he could enjoy being intimate with the chef, and do his utmost to try and show the cook just how good he could be for him.

“Sure,” Zoro conceded and Sanji heaved a sigh of relief.

“I was so sure you were going to tell me to fuck off just now,” Sanji chuckled a little, sounding a little giddy with the positive reaction he'd gotten. Zoro smiled at the top of Sanji's head lightly, though definitely not used to it, but happy to see the cook so happy.

“Stop trying to think for me,” Zoro commented and Sanji grinned against Zoro's chest.

“This is going to be weird, but I'm glad you're willing to give this a try. And deal with me along with it,” Sanji declared and Zoro grunted.

“You're an idiot, pervy cook,” Zoro jabbed, but Sanji just pulled Zoro tighter.

“You're really warm,” Sanji mumbled.


End file.
